endless_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Age of Men
The Age of Men is the term given to the years c. -1000 AS to the present time of 1220 AS. Description It is the time of the decline of Elven empires and the rise of Dwarven and Human empires. These empires included, but are not limited to: Lan & Cannis, a large trading empire on the Starsea; the Kingdoms of Men, generally perceived as being ruled by six kings of various regions; Holy Marduk, a theocracy based on the worship of the singular god Aman; and the expansion of Lannos on Mitra. Likewise did many elves retreat to their last empire of Merro, however they can still be found all across the land. Dwarven claims still dominate the north in Borea and the Empires of Snow. Dragons during this age generally have claimed territories to themselves, and often do not trifle in the affairs of the races. Other races such as Lothors had small territories scattered across the land. Timeline c. -985 AS: The massive elvish empire of Merro declines from ruling all of Mitra, retreating and consolidating on the northern portion of the island where they reside in the present time. c. -900 AS: The human empires on Mitra begin to consolidate, and the kings and humans of Lannos become the most prosperous kingdoms on the island. c. -840 AS: The Wars of Supremacy begin between the kingdom of Lannith and Horus, the dominant powers in Lannos and Herrick. c. -750 AS: The Wars of Supremacy end with the Spiral Lands coming under Lannith rule. They establish several puppet kingdoms in this region. -654 AS: The islands of Lan and Cannis consolidate their forces under one banner with the Treaty of Lanport c. -550 AS: The Sultanate of Thalas establishes itself in the west of Erros, becoming the largest single nation known in the west of Obor in history. -420 AS: The Ruining comes to the Sultanate of Thalas when they are engulfed in civil wars, shattering Erros into separate kingdoms. c. -335 AS: Holy Marduk is formed and conquers much of the lands below Borea, but is unable to compete with the coalitions of the Kingdoms of Men. The First Crusade against Othors is called, and the Shattered Gate is completely under their control, charging exorbitant taxes for crossing the straits. -310 AS: Othors reigns supreme over Holy Marduk, shattering them into several regions vying to consolidate their forces once again. The Shattered Gate is split between their rule and laws vary between ports on either side of the channel. c. -200 AS: The Dwarves establish Mountainhomes beneath Borea and the Empires of Snow, and establish control over the North. c. -140 AS: The islands of the Sun Bay are taken from the various fiefs of the Kingdoms of Men to fall under control of the Djinn Sultanate, and become a part of the Erros region by claim. 0 AS: The Starfall begins, when meteors of ice and fire rain down across the world, destroying much of the world's civilizations that were not able to defend themselves. Many dragons take the chance to establish their claims of territory against one another, and the Dragonrage War reignites into fury between the Paragons and Fateborn. It was at this time that the god Malakath mysterious rose to power and established the Inferno in realmspace, stealing the souls of those who lived in lawful evil. His twin Abaddon rose to power and established Pandemonium in realmspace, taking those who were chaotic evil. Thus the Demonwar began between Pandemonium and Inferno, and has remained a stalemate, likely for eternity. The dwarves are little affected by this, living far beneath the ground, yet their fortifications on the surface are mostly destroyed. 15 AS: After the chaos of the Starfall, many kingdoms begin to rebuild, however the great empires of before are never replicated. Obor is split into regions. Loose alliances in the regions allow for coalitions to form in the case of one region attacking another, but in-fighting is disregarded and happens continuously between kingdoms. 465 AS: The River Kingdoms are known to have split from the Kingdoms of Men, become a de facto portion of the Erros region, however they do not interact with much of those on the other side of the Red Mountains. 750 AS: A horde of Orcoid forces begin to horde and assault human kingdoms in Borea, destroying some and establishing their own tribal nations. However, many of them are routed out by a combined force of Humans and Dwarves, who have a special hatred of Orcoids due to being ancient enemies. 904 AS: The emergence of Giants are recorded, though they are thought to have existed since the death of the Oborex. They have not formed anything more than a small tribe, but Dwarves take special care to murder them on sight with special weaponry. However, the god of Giantkin Bjoric establishes his dominance over the Snow Peaks in the far north, allowing the first Giantkin empire to form.